No Love Lost
by ginnynharry4eva
Summary: Tohru is at the Sohma Main House when Momiji tells her something that will change their friendship forever... It's not very good but I don't care! It's my first Furuba fanfic!
1. Tohru's Discovery

Fruits Basket: No Love Lost 

It was a rainy Autumn afternoon and Tohru Honda was in the Sohma main house giggling loudly and playing a board game with Momiji. He was a fun person, someone Tohru loved to be around being a happy and comedic person herself.

"Do you know much about your mother?" Momiji suddenly asked. The dice dropped with a clang onto the metal game board and sweet, kind Tohru gasped.

"Um… not really, but she told me one thing before she died," Tohru said to him. She didn't like to disappoint people. It was in her nature to be kind and loving to others.

Momiji's eyes shined. "What? What did she tell you?"

"That she wanted me to go to high school," Tohru said simply, looking at the lust in Momiji's eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

"I think you're very pretty," Momiji whispered to Tohru, who blushed as red as her school file. He passed the dice to Tohru and, as his fingers touched her palm, he smiled. "Your roll."

Tohru's eyes fluttered. "Is it? No, I'm sure it's yours." She was only doing this to stop Momiji giving unwanted attention to her. "Listen, it's my go but I don't want to play anymore."

Momiji made a face like he'd just had his heart broken. "But why Tohru-san? What is more important than our game?"

Tohru pulled at the hem of her skirt as she got up off the floor. She could not look at Momiji. He was the nicest Sohma she'd ever met, yet she couldn't bring herself to answer his question. It was only when she had walked out of the room when she popped her head round the door and said: "Everything."

She left. Momiji could hear her high heels tapping on the floor. He could hear someone crying, bitter stinging tears rolling down a lovely innocent face. And most of all, the thing that hurt him like nothing else had hurt him before, was the sound of his heart breaking in two.

DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW IT WASN'T VERY GOOD BUT YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE ME FOR THAT. IT WAS MY FIRST FURUBA FANFIC. THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME IF YOU GUYS WANT TO READ ABOUT TOHRU AND MOMIJI'S CLOSENESS THAT EVENTUALLY BECOMES A RELATIONSHIP… SO R AND R PLEASE!


	2. Tohru's Revelation

**Fruits Basket: No Love Lost** Chapter Two 

Tohru had finished chopping up the onions for that night's dinner when Kyo walked into the kitchen. He had an odd look on his face, what one might call curiosity.

"What's wrong with you today, Honda-san?"

Tohru gasped and dropped the knife. The tip cut her little finger when she did this. "Oh." She looked at the blood dripping onto the floor. "I'm just clumsy today."

Kyo pulled out a stool from under the table and let her sit down. "Come on. Tell me. I want to know the whole story." Recently Kyo had become a lot calmer, because he'd been having frequent lessons from his teacher. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Tohru was used to Kyo shouting at her. He could become angry over the slightest little thing that didn't seem to matter to anybody else. But today there was something different about him, and Tohru felt obliged to tell him what the problem was.

"Well… um… I don't know where to start," Tohru muttered, sucking her little finger. She wiped the blood onto her apron and looked down at the ground. She couldn't look into Kyo's face. She'd been having a lot of trouble with that lately.

"Start from the beginning," Kyo suggested.

Tohru wanted to tell him about going to the Sohma main house to give a present to Momiji. She wanted to tell him about what happened next… Momiji declaring his love to her, running away in tears, feeling guilty because she'd broken a heart… but she couldn't. Kyo wouldn't really understand.

But… then again, something told her he would…

"Well… Momiji loves me," she burst out, biting her lip. Her brown eyes sparkled. "Do you think I should love him back?" She looked at the clock, which was ticking slowly above Kyo's head on the wall. Yuki and Shigure would be back soon.

"I really have to get on with dinner," Tohru yelled suddenly, shocking Kyo so he fell down off the table. Tohru's hand throbbed painfully, and she smiled weakly. She'd almost forgotten about the cut, which she had given herself when she wasn't looking because of thinking about Momiji and what he'd said.

Did she really deserve to have him as a boyfriend?

She thought of all the hardships she'd come through in her life – her dad leaving her and her mother, her mother dying, having to live with her grandfather, her grandfather's house being renovated and being reduced to life in a tent – and realised that she, Tohru Honda, really did deserve a little happiness in her life.


End file.
